


For Science!

by TwistedVixen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alpha!Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, For Science!, Hand Jobs, Kryptonian Biology, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: Lena Luthor is tasked with studying the Kryptonian reproduction system to precure medicine for Supergirl’s untimely rut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Supergirl fic. Hope you like it. Messy, messy filth ahead. Get your cold showers ready.

There’s something about Kara recently. 

They sat next to each other on the usual couch for the usual bestie lunch date, cheerfully carrying on conversations about how their day was going. Though within the back of her mind, Lena couldn’t help but notice some changes about her blond-haired, blue-eyed companion. 

Lena knew that Kara was the red-caped hero of National City. A pair of glasses and a ponytail was hardly a cover against the Luthor woman’s intellect. After a few months of emotional tryst and heated arguments about trust, they were now closer than ever before. So with Kara’s secret out in the open, Lena couldn’t help but notice that a few changes started to occur in the past week.

Kara’s honey-dipped skin was glowing with perspiration, for one. Kryptonians don’t sweat easily, not in mid-summer on the hottest day in metropolis concrete jungle during normal activities. The next thing that got Lena’s attention was the smell. Not unpleasant though, she had always found Kara’s natural scent rather nice, but in the past few days… she had swooned one or two times to the increasing pungency of crushed pineapple and spiced fruits. She could barely eat with the scent overwhelming all her senses. It was rather distracting to say the least.

“Did you change perfumes recently?” Lena asked politely whilst poking at the salad Kara brought her.

It was just like Kara to get self-conscious at the question, twisting her fingers like she does when nervous. Lena loved it when she did that. As if she, Lena Luthor, can make an invincible omnipotent being squirm in her place.

“Uhh, nope.” Kara chuckled lamely, pushing her glasses back, seemingly to shift her blue gaze over Lena’s neck and down to the open expanse of her cream-colored blouse. At first, Lena thought she had spilled something and stained the fabric. Looking down, there was nothing. Which only concluded that Kara -sweet, innocent and oblivious Kara Danvers was blatantly staring at her chest.

“Well, whatever it is,” Lena said almost breathlessly, rubbing her thighs together in reaction. “It’s lovely.” 

Kara’s mouth hung open like a fly-trap for a good couple of seconds over her sicillian sandwich, seemingly forgetting how to eat. She then shoved the entire thing in her gaping jaws in a flash, wolfishly groaning at the taste. Lena’s lips tightened with a threat to smirk and she remedied the growing heat in her office with a manilla folder as a makeshift fan, tugging down her collar a little more to expose the tops of her part breasts nonchalantly.

“I gotta go!” Kara exclaimed all of a sudden, shooting up from the couch as if it was on fire. “Duty calls!”

_ Interesting… _ Lena observed as the reporter moved at a nearly inhuman speed to gather up the wrappers on the coffee table and her bag. Lena was lain wake to the downdraft, flushed with the thickening sweet scent. Her ankles wobbled in her heels while rising to see Kara off.

Even the goodbye hug was strangely crushing, lingering with the warmth of each other's bodies. She could have sworn that Kara nosed her hair during the exchange right before they broke apart. And just like that, Kara was gone before Lena could blink.

The rest of the day went on as normal. Business meetings were adjourned and paperwork was finally stacked in their completion on Lena’s desk. By the time Lena had returned home to her penthouse apartment, she sighed with exhausted bliss over a glass of scotch as the day winded down to an end. 

Lena thought about her a lot when she was alone and at leisure. She still could hardly believe that cute little Kara Danvers was the stern and aggressive Supergirl that protected the city. Her golden hair and adorable childlike smile struck a cord at her heartstrings at the very first meeting with her and Clark Kent in her office.

Yes, Lena knew about him, too. Her brother’s obsession over Superman came with prime stalking material within the encrypted depths of Lex’s harddrive. Clark didn’t even reveal his true identity to Lois until he proposed marriage to her. So that made Lena feel a teeny bit better about Kara’s reluctance to come clean about her true identity in the first place. Apparently, Kryptonians had trust issues when it came to the people closest to them. 

And the Luthors were no different.

Lena never told Supergirl, nor Kara, about her experiments with synthetic kryptonite. There was no doubt that Kara would feel betrayed and hurt if that particular secret got out. But she was a Luthor, and Kara was Supergirl. Best friends or not, the dynamic between them would always be complicated. Especially now as Lena had come to realize her ever-growing sexual attraction to her.

She laid wide awake in her satin silk bedding, restlessly tossing while her mind kept obsessing over Kara. Finally, she gave into her secret desires, sliding deft fingers over the taut planes of her pale stomach and lower. God, she was so _ wet _ .   


The next day, Lena spent her time in the lab researching alien DNA and it’s reactions to certain materials. Ever since the destruction of Reign, she was convinced that developing counteractive substances was vital to the protection of humans on earth. There was no telling what would happen in the case of another tyrannic pursuit for complete world domination. So she spent a lot of time preparing for worst case scenarios.

She was analyzing the cellular makeup of various alien species under a microscope when her phone buzzed obnoxiously on the lab table. She ignored it the first few calls until her patience grew paper thin on the eighth. With a click of her tongue, the CEO shot a sharp look of annoyance down at her cellular device when a text message rattled the case.

_ Alex Davners: S.O.S _

That clearly got Lena’s attention. She rose from her place and picked up her cell. Without a beat, Alex’s name showed up on the caller ID on the next call, she finally took it. “Alex!” Lena chirped in the receiver with concern. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry to call you while you are at work,” Alex sounded stressed on the other line. “Something is wrong with Supergirl. I was able to apprehend her with kryptonite tranquilizers and bring her back to the DEO but…” The agent took a shaky breath to calm her nerves. “I can’t figure out what is happening. Nothing her blood tests suggest she contracted anything… Lena I’m so worried. I’ve never seen this before and I could use your expertise.”

***

Lena arrived at the DEO in twenty minutes with careful speeding. Two guards at the entrance leered as she walked into the lobby. Government employees bustled around feverishly in slight panic, precariously trying to focus on their normal work while the problems of Supergirl was at hand. Lena noted that there were more armed men marching around than she remembered before.

“Lena!” Alex looked relieved to see her. “Thank you so much for coming, I know your busy.”

“Where is she?” Lena asked, ready to help with anything that Kara needed. Once the sanitation doors of the medical wing hiss open, Kara’s scent washed over her like a tsunami. It seeped deliciously in her pores which caused a whimper to leave her lips and her heart rate to speed up. She had to grip the edge of the doorway to steady herself in the wake.

“Ugh,” Alex seemed to be taken back as well, nearly gagging at the odor. “Forgot to mention the smell. She’s seeping some kind of stench that makes you want to puke.” Holding her shirt up to her nose, Alex lead the way to another door and opened it with a slide of her ID card.

Supergirl laid unconscious in a hospital bed, strapped down with kryptonite laced cuffs around wrists and ankles with an IV in her arm. Golden hair disheveled and pink skin pooling with sweat. She was still in her suit with a blanket covering her lower half. No doubt that they had to restrain her immediately upon arrival to keep her sedated. And even then, no one had made moves to go near her to make her more comfortable.

“So,” Lena strolled into the room confidently setting her bag of supplies on a table. Seemingly, able to reasonably handle the stench from being exposed to it’s affects over the past week. “What are her symptoms?”

Alex remained by the door, keeping her scrunched up nose covered. “She’s uh…” Her eyes stung and she fought for air to speak. “The smell started to build up dramatically over the course of four days, she’s restless and won’t sleep, now she turned aggressive, almost like a wild animal.” Lena watched Alex’s face turn red on the next sentence. “Also, I noticed something different about her body…” Alex fumbled awkwardly, stepping back with fear filling her eyes. “Under the blanket…” 

Lena drew her eyes over the bundled fabric. Whatever it was, the agent was too distraught to form it into words. With a worried expression, Lena stepped closer to the patient and gingerly lifted the covering.

Her hand snapped back with a shocked gasp, eyes raising up at the agent, completely debauched at what she had found.

“I… um…” The red-head coughed with tears stinging in her eyes, unable to stand the scent any longer. “I am going to contact Superman of any information on what is happening. G-good luck.” She barreled out of the room with the door hissing closed behind her, sealing Lena alone with her kryptonian sister. 

After a long calculated pause, Lena’s curiosity got the better of her.

A hand shakily pulled the blanket completely off, letting it drop to the floor in a fuzzy heap. There stood a tall phallic shape tenting the pleats of Supergirl’s uniform. Lena’s _ female _ best friend sporting a rock hard boner, and an impressive one at that. 

With a long moment of staring, Lena popped open the first three buttons of her blouse to air out her increasing body heat. Rearing to get to work, she slipped on a pair of latex gloves, noisily snapping the rubber on her delicate wrists.

She felt around Kara’s neck to check her lymph nodes but found no inflammation. Her blood pressure was high and her heart rate was slamming like a drum to the beep of the monitor. Further into the examination, Lena lifted an eyelid with a light then checked the super’s gums for discoloration. All was normal. But her patient’s canines were extended to sharp points.

_ Hmmm… _ Lena felt an odd thrill vibrating through her bones. It’s been a while since she had a diagnosis challenge and she was determined to solve it. Then she started thinking about Alex’s reaction to Kara’s odor compared to her own. While the scent pushed her sister away, it drew Lena in like a moth to a flame. _ Pheromones? _

That hypothesis drew a blush on the Luthor’s face. Within that moment of contemplation, Lena found that her panties had been dampening the longer she stayed in the super’s presence. She had always been attracted to the super blonde, but recently that had been harder to ignore for the sake of their platonic relationship. She deducted that Kara was going through some kind of mating cycle. But it made no logical sense because she was a female. If anything Kara should be going through a heat if that was the case.

_ Unless Kryptonians exhibit sequential hermaphroditism _, Lena amused herself at first, then it made more sense as she thought about it. Aliens came with a plethora of various biological hurdles for survival. Since Kara wasn’t around other kryptonians to mate with, perhaps her body was transforming to repopulate her species faster.

A notification on her mobile phone helped her conclude her suspicions. Alex had forwarded an email she received from Superman and Lena’s eyes grew wider as she consumed the text on the screen.

_ To Director Danvers: _

_ I never disclosed this information about kryptonians because it is such a rare event that I didn’t even perceive it to be vital for Supergirl to know. What she is experiencing is a second form of maturity. _

_ Kryptonians have different sets of gender classification. There are Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Most of us were betas like myself -normal male and females. Alphas and Omegas take on more of a mating ritual similar to wolves on earth. Omegas have heats, while Alphas have ruts. _

_ Judging by the information you relayed to me, Supergirl just presented as an Alpha. Alphas are rare in themselves but female alphas are even more so. She will need suppressants to control her urges. If you can’t develop the medicine in time, then she will need to be isolated in a kryptonite chamber for at least three days until she returns to her normal self. She should be experiencing a rut every month, so it is the most importance that you find a solution. _

_ A rutting super alpha can be dangerous to the public. _

_ -SP _

“Well,” Lena let out a sigh while speaking out loud to herself. “That’s a lot to take in.” And yet, she felt like Superman’s explanation was hardly enough information to go off of. At least she now knows the cause of Kara’s condition. And now she needs to figure out a formula to make a suppressant. “I need to know exactly what I’m working with…”

She turned in her chair, blushing madly at the Woman of Steel in knowing what she needs to do. Other alien species use suppressants for their mating cycles and in order to produce them, certain samples need to be collected, and not the blood kind. Swallowing a growing lump of anxiety, Lena rose from the chair and slowly approached the hospital bed. She could do it with Kara under sedation, but she would never be able to look at her again. No, Kara needs to wake and be aware of what is going on with her own body. Lena wasn’t going to face this embarrassment on her own.

With a trembling breath of encouragement, Lena placed a sample cup on the instrument tray with a tube of medical lubricant. The IV lead from Kara’s arm was pulled out carefully and disposed properly in the hazard materials bin. A groaning whimper escaped the hero, sending an empathic ache in the Luthor’s chest. _ Poor thing… _

“Kara…” Lena called out, soothing a hand over Kara’s shoulder gently. The heart monitor’s beeping picked up pace.

Kara’s eyes snapped open, fully dilated and dazed. Her face twisted in a painful moan, flexing her hands to pull at the restraints. “Fuck…” She hissed and started to become more aware of her situation. Chest heaving, the super started to panic and jerk. “Wha… what happened?!”

Lena looked on her with pity and tried to calm her down by stroking the golden damp strands from her forehead. “It’s okay. You’re at the DEO. Your safe here.” Kara’s eyes finally found her and she sucked in a breath.

“Lena? What are you doing?!” Fear washed over her features while she tried to find a reason on why she was restrained. “What is this?”

“It’s hard for me to explain but… Kara, something has happened to you and Alex called me here to help. I need you to stay calm… Okay?” As she said this, Lena carefully drew a gloved hand southward and lifted Kara’s pleated skirt up.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Kara gawked, eyes wide in shock. The shaft stuck out of her panties, throbbing with a flush of red and pooling a clear pearl of mucus from the tip. “What did you do to me, Lena?!”

“I didn’t do anything." Lena huffed, offended that Kara would assume that she was the one that gave it to her. “You’re an alpha. Do you know what that means?”

Kara sucked in her breaths with heavy sips, jerking violently at the restraints making the bed jump along the tile of the floor, startling the scientist. “I _ can’t _ be an alpha! No! _ Nonono _!”

“Kara! Calm down!” Lena pleaded her with panic rising in her own voice. “We’re going to figure out this together. But you need to relax.” The super eventually stopped her jerking, but she still twisted in painful frustration on the bed. Her eyes drew shut with a clenched jaw, choking out a sob as the weight of the news crushed over her.

“You are an alpha.” Lena voiced gently. “There are options. You don’t have to spend your ruts chained up. I can make you a suppressant, but I’m going to… need a sample.”

“A sample of what?” Kara rasped with exhaustion. Lena gave her a long-suffering look while squeezing a heavy glob of lubricant in her palm, realization struck on her innocent looking features. A gasp squeaked in Kara’s throat. “No! Lena, you _ can't _ be serious."

Lena shushed her softly and traced her hand over the hero's abdomen, inwardly appreciating the hard muscles she found there. “I know this is a lot to take in. But if we don't then you will have to be locked up until your rut is over every month. The world can't take that risk, Kara. National City needs Supergirl.” Then with a shaky breath, she adds, “_ I _ need Supergirl.”

The anguish in Kara's eyes told her that she was sorry. Sorry that Lena had to do this. But then those dark blue eyes drew down to cling to the open dip of Lena's cleavage. 

Lena shivered at how lust swallowed up in the darkness of the alpha’s irises. Then, she found a stroke of courage with a watery smirk. “I've.... noticed the way you've been looking at me recently.” Her voice grew thick and throaty, dripping with arousal. “There is no shame in it, Kara. I don't mind… it'll make this process easier.”

The super’s chest rose and fell at a rapid place. “Lena, wait! I don’t know if- _ Oh! _ ” Her back arched off the mattress then moment Lena grasped her cock. The girth was hot and heavy, pulsating with the same pace of the rapid beeping of the heart monitor. “ _ Shiiit… _”

A gasp clung to the back of Lena’s throat, cheeks flaring with warmth as she allowed her hand to pump Kara’s length at a slow, gentle pace. Her free hand found the railing of the bed to keep from keeling over. Kara’s pheromones had thickened in the pool of saliva coating her tongue and it was in this moment she realized that she was being called to it. As if she were her omega, ready to breed with her.

This doesn’t make any sense to Lena. Kara was a different species, so how is it that she was so affected by it? She fought to stay coherent to her duties for king and country, but it was extremely difficult. _ I’m going to need to do some more tests about cross-species mating later. _

“Lena…” Kara moaned out her name and began to thrust up with every downward stroke. A whimper brewed within her chest at every moaning growl the kryptonian made.

“How does it feel?” Lena asked with a raspy breath, glancing up to Kara’s lust-filled eyes. “Is the pressure okay?”

“S'good,” Kara groaned as she fell victim to her primitive self. “So good. Feels…” Another throaty moan birthed from her lips. “Please… _ faster _.”

Wet, lewd slapping sounds echoed in the room as she eagerly pumped Kara’s cock with more vigor. Lena’s body grew hotter with every stroke, leaving her panting as Kara’s rut was now fully overwhelming her. Liquid arousal overfilled her satin panites and dripped wickedly down her inner thigh. Never in her life had she experienced this much before. _ God, what is she doing to me? _

Lena’s brain turned into a mushy soup, abandoning all thoughts of reason. She wanted to mount this exquisite alien specimen and collect the sample in a more worthy vessel between her shaking thighs. Such a thought terrified her. Never in her adult life had she ever let that happen. The act was simply too intimate for her Luthor pride.

_ But this is Kara… _ Lena moaned besides herself. Simply enjoying this way too much for her own good. And just when she was about to give in, Kara let out a choked sob and gave one final mighty thrust of her hips.

“_ Lena! _”

She came like a fountain, shocking the brunette out of her sinful thoughts. Kara’s cock pulsated and jumped as shimmering, pearly jets of seed spewed forth. The plastic collection cup almost flew from Lena’s free hand while reaching for it, but thankfully Kara had more to give. A lot more, apparently.

“Good girl,” Lena praised her with a purr on her tongue, earning a shuddering, puppy-like whimper. She slowly milked the shaft with a gentle massage of her fingers, thoroughly impressed that it overflowed the container to the brim. “That’s it, darling. Wow… you gave me so much.” 

During the donation, Lena noticed something fascinating. The base of the cock was swelling to a large bulbous shape which intrigued the brunette’s curiosity even more. She placed the cup back on the tray to close her free hand around the large swell, testing it with a squeeze. With a broken moan, Kara’s hips jerked again. Impossibly, she was coming more and more. The super suit was laid victim to a white massacre, utterly ruined to the point that no amount of dry cleaning could save it.

“Fuck…” Kara finally collapsed back onto the bed, limp and spent, fighting for air with harsh pulls of breath. 

Raising the cup to the air like a trophy, Lena’s green eyes was enamored. Kara’s come was thick and seem to shimmer with a golden luminescence within the light. Oh, she must see this under the scope.

All thoughts of riding Kara’s amazing appendage were now replaced with her natural urge to analyze this unique sample. Lena hurried over to the medical desk and carefully portioned a drop on a glass slide then slipped it underneath a microscope. Looking through the lens, Lena was shocked to what she found. By her estimated guess, this kryptonian holds well over 900 million per milliliter. Meaning that Kara was over three times more virile than an acceptable human male.

Lena jotted down notes and possible formulas for a suppressant. She will have to get a chemical reading on Kara’s hormone levels later to fully start testing. By her deductions, this may be a six month project. Which could be problematic to the super’s duties to protect the world. After a while, the bed behind her creaked with movement.

“Lena…” Kara called after her in a raspy voice, making her blink away from her work to find that the super was staring at her with a long-suffering expression.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Lena returned to her side. “I got a bit carried away. How are you feeling?”

“Better… but,” Kara gulped and looked down. Lena’s eyes followed her sight to see that the alien’s shaft was still achingly hard.

“Oh,” Lena’s eyebrows rose. “I, um…” She looked away when she felt heat rising to her cheeks. “I guess you are going to be like this for a while.”

Kara let out a shuddering sigh. “I’m so sorry. If I knew this would happen I would have been more careful. Alphas don’t normally present so late… but,” Kara paused, swallowing thickly. “Ever since… we cleared the air between us. I felt _ different _.”

“I think it’s mutual,” Lena confessed, clearing her throat to soothe the awkwardness in her voice. “Your pheromones have quite an effect on me.”

“I know…” Kara’s voice fell to a whisper, face looking worried with guilt creased in her brow. “I could smell you miles away. It’s been driving me crazy.”

“You’re telling me?” Lena laughed breathlessly. “I’ll do my best to make you a suppressant as fast as I can. But it might take a while, so…” She pulled off the latex gloves and untied her bun, shaking the dark waves of her hair to spill over her shoulders. Then one by one, she unbuttoned her white blouse the rest of the way, revealing a black brassier to Kara’s widening eyes.

“I’ll just have to keep you comfortable for the next three days.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but it's progress... As the plot unfolds, Lena's own desires override all reason.

Kara’s shook and pulled at the restraints, the bed’s frame croaking and snapping under her strength. “We shouldn’t… it’s too dangerous,” she said. Despite those words, the super’s hungry expression and body spoke against them. 

“I need to analyze the full extent of your rut,” Lena explained, shouldering her blouse off. “It will help with testing the first dose of a suppressant. I don’t want to give you too much to the point where you are powerless, nor too little. Think of it as a… scientific voyage for the greater good of planet Earth.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“You’re tied down, so I’m not worried about that,” she answered softly, pulling down the zipper on the side of her black skirt.

“What if you get pregnant?” Kara asked next and Lena smirked at the way her eyes were glued to her movement while stripping. 

“I'm on the pill.” However, she wasn't entirely sure if her human birth control can withstand Kara's kryptonian bio-essence. A thought in which she quickly stored in a little box somewhere in her mind. Lock and key.

Next came the bra, unclasping from the front cusp. She hesitated for effect, watching Kara hold her breath in anticipation. Then with a blissful sigh, Lena parted the cups and let the brassiere fall in abandon. She wished she could take a picture of Kara’s face right then, looking dumbstruck with a gapped mouth, drooling. 

The super blinked and shook her head to come back to her senses, trying to force her eyes to stare at the ceiling instead. “Wha-what if Alex comes in?”

“Hmmm.” Lena almost forgot about the agent. Surely she would at least try to check up on the progress in a while. So Lena picked up her phone and sent off a text to deter that scenario from happening any time soon. “Not for another hour or so.” 

“Lena…”

“Would you rather not?” She asked, a bit self-conscious now with Kars's doubting. Instinctively, Lens went to cover her breasts. Perhaps she had misread the signs. After-all, Kara couldn’t help what her body reacts to. “I’m sorry, I just assumed that you wanted-”

“I do!” Kara exclaimed with a red face. “I really do, it’s just… I feel like I’m going to explode just by looking at you. This is all new for me. I don’t want to be a disappointment.”

“Oh, Kara…” Lena dared to move closer, unclipping the straps of her garter-belt. “I’d tell you that your wrong, but I would rather show you instead.” Biting her lip, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them down, taking in how she was being looked at, as if Kara wanted to eat her. Slowly and cautiously, Lena crawled onto the bed with Kara’s thighs in between hers. 

Neither of them were in the right mind to object to the pulling energy between them. Great was the urge to join their bodies and become one- to soothe the ache of being only half-complete. Lena wanted to let Kara know she was feeling that ache as well, her hips slotted upwards, sliding her own slickness along the underside of the shaft, shuddering.

Kara couldn’t hold back a whimper, nor the sharp jar of her pelvis that nearly bucked Lena off. “Ah!” The brunette’s hands clutched onto her shoulders and a throaty laugh of amusement followed.

“Easy there, tiger,” Lena grinned and took hold of her cock again to position the tip at the small, pink ring of her entrance. “Wait,” she demanded right when Kara’s hips shook in anticipation. “Let’s take it slow, you’re rather large.”

Sinking down took a breath of courage. The broad head eased in with a burning stretch, making her to hiss through her teeth. When it finally popped in, the two of them moaned blissfully at the sensation. Kara was barely in, and Lena’s breath was stolen away at how good it felt already. Her walls trembled around the girth the next couple of inches.

Then Kara lost her patience.

Lena wailed when the shaft forced up the rest of the way inside her, delivering a surprise orgasm with the sudden intrusion. Her hands braced upon Kara’s chest while shuddering to the wave of white hot pleasure coursing through her.

“You okay?” Kara asked. Concerned, yet unable to stay compliant. Little grunts beaten from her throat while trying to restrain her hips from moving. “Oh, Lena you feel so good… can I please?”

Lena unbearably full and aching even after her climax. She was stretched to her limit already and oversensitive. Kara was too much to take but Lena’s Luthorian pride scratched the back of her mind.  _ You can do it _ , she told herself.  _ You’re strong, you can take her. _

Kara’s hips pummeled up and down with desperation to chase her own relief. Lena’s hands braced on the super’s chest and held on for dear life as her cervix was being put through the works. She couldn’t pull away, it was so fucking good even if it was a little painful

“Lena,” Kara huffed and slammed her eyes shut. “I’m not going to last…”

“Don’t hold back,” she gasped and fluttered around Kara’s cock in anticipation. Kara was a couple inches too long for her to take in all the way, but the swelling was a great surface to grind her clit with each pass. “Do it, I want you to come inside me.”

_ Oh, God… this is it. _ Lena braced against a flush of white heat crawling up her spin in the realization of what she was allowing to happen. She's going to let her best friend, an alien, a  _ kryptonian _ , ejaculate inside her. 

Kara's cock throbbed heavily on the next thrust and she came with a broken cry in her throat. Lena was undone to the first jet of warmth spewing inside her core. Her thighs spasmed and her hips rocked. Some kind of primal instinct urged her to squeeze down and come, milking the super for all that she was worth.

It was a strange, fulfilling sensation, one which stole the breath from her lungs. Lena had never imagined she would enjoy this so much. There was something special about sharing her body for Kara's needs, as if she is caring about a sacred service to an omnipotent being. 

Streams of warm, kryptonian seed spilled out of her in an incredible mess. Further still, Kara was trying to push in deeper during the whole ordeal but it was impossible. There just wasn’t any more room left. Lena then reached down and squeezed on the swollen bulb, making the super alpha keen and spend more into her overflowing walls.

A sheer look of relief washed over Kara’s features until she was finally spent and limp with bliss.

They stayed like that for a while, panting for air and covered with sweat and come. Lena hunched over to rest her head on the insignia across Kara’s chest, feeling the girth twitch every now and again inside her. 

“Mmmm, Kara that was so good,” she sighed happily. “I’m glad we finally did this. I didn’t imagine this exact scenario but… you get the jist.”

Kara’s chest jiggled as she laughed and sighed. “I had no idea you were even interested in me.” 

“Oblivious,” Lena muttered with a peaceful smile. “I’ve been flirting with you for quite a while.”

“I always thought you were just being funny,” Kara mentioned above her. “I didn’t want to assume and create a weird tension between us. I value our friendship above anything.”

“I’ll be more direct from here on out,” she promised.

And more direct she was. Before long, Lena couldn’t resist the call of Kara’s need again. No matter how sore she was, a rolling fire of longing kept thrumming in her veins. She needed her again… and again until neither of them could move or breath any longer. Refusing to continue would be like refusing to breathe for Lena.

After a few more shuddering climaxes, Lena’s body was aching with overuse while Kara still had plenty of energy. But she couldn’t continue, her frail human state wouldn’t allow it any longer. She forced herself to dismount, catching herself just shy from her legs crumpling to the floor.

“I need to rest, Kara…” Lena assured with heavy breath, wobbling to the sink in the corner of the room. She was grateful for the cool water from the facet to run over her forehead and soak her burning scalp. She made a mental note about overheating while lost in the refreshing flow.

She didn’t hear the bed restraints crack behind her, nor did she hear the super’s heavy steps. It was too late when Kara’s hands gripped around her waist, and her teeth scoring trails over her neck.

“Kara…” Lena felt her pulse rise as she analyzed her situation. It happened quickly. Her body was slung over to the nearest wall in a flash. And with a warbling cry, she was penetrated from behind by Kara’s impressive girth.

“Gentle! Gentle!!” She squeaked against the latex paint on the wall. Kara couldn't stop her insatiable rut, but Lena could tell she was trying to be careful. She was rolling into her instead of bucking with a series of whimpering grunts from her throat. The pressure was intense, almost crushing.

Lena’s ability to articulate any words had left her. Instead she cried and keened to Kara taking her at her softest. And her softest was almost too much for her to take. “Kara… please… I  _ can’t _ …” 

A low rumble filled Lena’s ears next. A warning. Everything in her chest constricted until every muscle in her body as stiff with fear. Kara could well be not aware of her strength over her rutting senses.

“ _ Mine... _ ” Kara snapped her hips hard enough to launch Lena off her feet, pinned like a ragdoll against the drywall.

“Not so rough, Kara!” she begged. Despite her feeble protests, Lena's hips rose higher to give a better angle, searching for more. More of Kara, even if it hurts. Kara's pleasure was all that mattered to her. Her thoughts were jumbled, sporadic in the blur forming in her vision. Everything had become numb, save for a pinpoint of sensation on her neck. 

Kara's hot breath, tongue lavishing her skin possessively. Then a soft, but increasing pressure of pointed teeth. Lena moaned in approval, craning her head to the side for her. Whatever Kara was doing, her body wanted it. No,  _ she _ wanted it. Whatever 'it' was. Lena had a strange feeling that it would be the best thing to transpire.

Or so it would have been… if Alex hadn't walked in through the sliding door just then.

“_OH MY GOD!_”

Lena was mortified at the interruption and Kara was angry. So, so angry. The next thing Lena could follow, was being softly dropped on the floor, empty. There was screaming and loud sounds of stuff breaking, gunshots. 

Then nothing.

***

The fluorescent lights above stung at her eyes when she opened them. A pain which traveled into skull. All her muscles were sore, especially the ones between her thighs. Lena moaned and twisted her head, finding no one in sight with her in the medical bay of the DEO. Her joints ached and popped when she sat up, hissing through her teeth with a hand to her spinning head.

Te fleece blanket was swung off, revealing a hospital gown. Thankfully, her clothes were nearby, folded neatly on a chair for her. Upon shedding the gown, she found her body riddled with marks, particularly finger shaped bruises on her hips.

Alex strode in awhile she was buttoning her blouse up. When Lena caught eye contact, the agent immediately dropped her gaze with a lip bite. “Hey… um… are you okay?”

“Fine.” She resented the sharpness in her throat and swallowed. Lena blamed the harsh lighting for the stinging in her eyes. “Is she-”

“Sedated and contained,” Alex answered, cautiously stepping towards her. “What… happened back there? She shouldn’t have woken up.”

“It’s… I-” Lena twisted her fingers upon feeling her face warming. “I made a… miscalculation. It’s fine now. I have what I need to get started on a suppressant.”

“A miscalculation?!” The agent’s face twisted in anger. “She attacked you, Lena! I’m the one that asked you to come here. God!” Lena was surprised, watching Alex’s eyes brim up as she paced frantically in the wing.

“No, no!” Lena rushed her, placing her hands on the agent’s shoulders. “It’s not like that! I, um…”

_Shit…_ Blood rushed into her face and her words trailed off for a moment. “I needed more information about how Kryptonian alphas carry on with their ruts. I had to study her further so…”

The agent stepped back, out of reach, beholding her with a confused look. “So you…” She gasped harshly and the blood drained from her face.

“The way she smelled, it wasn’t grotesque to me like it was to you,” Lena started to explain. “She… affected me and… things got carried away…  _ But _ -” She held up a finger when Alex was about to shout out an angry remark. “We know very little about her reproductive system so creating a suppressant is going to take some time. I can imagine that if she had a partner… that her ruts will be more manageable, maybe even shortened.”

“Are you seriously trying to justify this with science?” Alex’s brows furrowed. “As if you are taking one for the team by _ fucking _ my sister?!” 

Lena fought the urge to wince at the harsh language. She steeled her jaw in defiance and raised her emotional barriers. “Well, I suppose that is one way of looking at it, Agent Danvers. When you are ready to handle this conversation like the medical professionals we are, call me.” Lena’s heels clipped menacingly to the exit, took pause and pivoted to add just one more thing.

“Tell Kara that if she knows what is good for her and National City, best sure to have her visit me at L-Corp. Where we will conduct further  _ testing _ .” She tried to refrain from smirking into the last word, but was sure Alex caught it when she left, chin raised high with no evidence of shame in what she had done to Supergirl, or really what Supergirl has done to her.

She winced and hissed upon sliding into the driver’s seat of her lilac Porsche before driving straight back to the lab to start constructing a plan. Red sunlamps would prove useless to the testing the effectiveness of suppressant prototypes, but she listed them anyways along with synthetic kryptonite, just in case. She was really sore, after all. And Kara was trying her hardest to be gentle.

_ You don’t want her to be gentle… _ a voice rang in the back of her head.  _ You want her to pound you mercilessly until you break. Whoa… _ Where did that come from? The car swerved into a shoulder and came to a complete stop. Lena’s fingers gripped the leather of the steering wheel, chest heaving at a sudden tightness in her rib cage. 

She’s just tired, she reasoned. Her body did go through quite a physical ordeal for a couple of hours. Perhaps jumping into more work was a bad idea. With a heavy sigh, Lena cranked the gear stick and made a u-turn on the route to her penthouse.

There, she ate leftover takeout Kara brought her a couple of days ago, poured herself a large glass of wine and sunk into the heat of her large bath. Her mind couldn’t leave thoughts of Kara, still. After all that happened, after bruised flesh and multiple orgams, Lena still felt like she was unsatisfied… It left her bewildered and incredibly anxious.

Kara’s rut… probably. Lena had a feeling that so long the super was in a constant state of arousal, so was she. Now that their bodies had joined before, it just seemed like a sin to be seperated. The consequences with having relations with an alpha kryptonian is left to a mystery. She should be careful… she shouldn’t dive into those waters but the thought of resisting seems impossible.

She was in love with Kara Zor-El. 

She can’t fool herself anymore, not after what had happened. Maybe she can keep her heart in tact after this ‘experiment’. She can try to hide behind duties and science as an excuse for her actions. Maybe… just maybe she can feed her deep carnivorous desires enough to be satisfied and move on to find some form of normality again.

It’s hopeless, though. She’s already spiraling down the rabbit hole, if the throbbing hunger hunger between her quivering thighs had anything to say about it. Her whole body pulsed with the need of Kara inside her again.  _ This is ridiculous… _ she sighed and pulled her head back against the edge of the tub, hissing desire through her teeth with every gentle swipe across her clit. 

All she could think about was slung over and stuffed with Kara’s cock, keening to the warm jets of kryptonian cum filling to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream, comment, kudo. Whatever you can to show me that you are liking this... Later on, Lena will discover that it's not just Kara's body that changes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend in need... might be more than just a friend.

Lena didn’t see Kara the following week, nor the next week after that. Supergirl’s been extra busy, too, saving people from all around the world, not just National City. There was even a news broadcast from Metropolis showing both of the supers working together in a tryst against a large drone spacecraft. 

Lena wanted to give Kara some space, to let her come to terms with the changes in her body. It was a perfect reason for the silence, to process. But the two weeks of radio silence was starting to worry her. Kara hasn’t called or even sent a text. Granted, Lena hasn’t either. And she wondered if the kryptonian was waiting for her to make the first move.

It was a silent war on who will first address the elephant in the room.

Now that Lena wasn’t affected by the super alpha’s rut, her head is clear and the weight of what happened at the DEO was daunting. Having been secretly pining over her best friend for well over two years, Lena was horrified by the situation as it stood. At no sober clarity did she ever consider acting on her feelings for Kara. She was Supergirl. A god. And Lena was a Luthor. They had their roles to play, the dance of masks to how things should be, just like a well designed engine with every part in its place. She had no intention of throwing a wrench at the machine.

That is until one was presented, neatly wrapped up like a gift in the form of scientific research.

Having been stung with regret and emotional distress due to Kara’s silence, Lena stayed home over the weekend with a case of wine, staring at her phone with despair. Her fingers hover over Kara’s icon. Then her phone drops on her bed with a groan. What would she even say?

She picked up her phone again then typed a message. Her thumb stills at the send button, then she deletes the message and retypes, delete, retype. “Fuck it.” Eventually, she gives in and presses the send button while taking a hardy gulp of pinot grigio.

_ Miss you. _

Lena nearly choked on her wine to the sight of Supergirl whooshing into existence on her balcony. She looked amazing, as usual, with her golden curls and cape fluttering in the wind. 

It wasn’t fair.

“Lena!” Kara’s eyes were bright and she smiled wide and dopey as soon as she opened the door. “Gosh, I’ve been so busy recently. I’m sorry I haven’t called. How are you?”

Lena took a moment to search the super’s face suspiciously. “It’s fine. I’ve been a bit busy, myself.” Kara dipped into her loft, immediately making herself comfortable by flopping onto the sofa with a sigh. Lena followed her and took a seat on the opposite end, clutching onto her wine glass as a lifeline.

“I wanted to apologize,” Lena declared, keeping her eyes straight ahead. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that… it was very unprofessional and well… I wanted to ask you if I could, I mean, if  _ you  _ could provide me with another sample since I misplaced the original at the DEO. The faster we get this done with, the sooner we can-”

Lena’s words faltered as she turned to the kryptonian, seeing the confusion building in Kara’s face. “You don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?” 

Kara sat there, staring at her with bleary eyes and tinged cheeks. “No…?”

_ Shit… _ Lena’s ears burned with embarrassment. All this time she thought Kara was avoiding her. In truth, the heavy sedatives being continuously pumped into Kara for days at the time could have caused a bit of amnesia. “Two weeks ago… you  _ changed _ ? And we, um…” She swallowed nervously and muttered, “...well, things got a little out of hand at the DEO lab.”

Kara took a sharp inhale and super-sped off the couch to several feet away from her. Her eyes were wide with shock and her face flushed harder. “Oh, _ Rao _ . Oh no.” The super started to pace back and forth, babbling outloud and pulling at her hair. “Alex didn’t say a thing to me when I woke up. Other than I presented and had a rut but… Lena, I am so, sososo sorry! I thought I was just dreaming.”

“Really, it’s okay.” Lena placed her wine glass down and rose up to approach her, but the super gasped and sped to the balcony.

“No!” Kara’s chest pulled hard at the air, clearly freaking out. “Don’t come near me! If it weren’t for Alex, I could have killed you, Lena! I would have kept…. until your body was broken. You even told me to stop but I…” Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. “I’m a  _ monster _ … I-”

“Kara, you are  _ not _ a monster,” Lena told her, daring another step. “You didn’t hurt me… not really anyways. I was a bit sore for a few days but…” She sighed. “If anyone is to blame, it should be me. I should have known better than to-”

“Don’t  _ do _ that, Lena!” Kara ground her teeth and fisted her hands. “You were just trying to help me. My body was manipulating you. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine! I’m fine, Kara. Everything is fine, really. It wasn’t anything I didn’t want to do.” Lena assured. “I find this whole  _ alpha _ thing rather fascinating.” 

“You… you do?” Kara asked, perking up like a puppy and making Lena’s heart swell with it.

“Yes.” Finally, the kryptonian had let her approach without further argument. Lena allowed herself to slide her hands over Kara’s shoulders with a hum. “Now, let’s forget all of that and work together in getting you a suppressant made, okay?”

“Okay… Alex already has the team working on it though.”

“But my work will be better,” Lena countered rather competitively. “It’s sort of up my alley as far as bio-engineering is concerned. You’ll need to be thoroughly examined and tested to get the formula just right. And I have a feeling Alex is just going to shove random pills down your throat and hope for the best.”

“Yeah,” Kara laughs nervously. “That’s kind of the plan.”

“A dangerous plan, if I ever heard of one.”

“You’re probably right… I don’t know why Alex thinks it’s a good idea.”

“Oh, I think Alex just can’t bother looking at me in the face after what happened.” Lena smiled at her with her eyes flicking over Kara’s face as if it was an oasis fountain in the middle of a dessert. Then, Lena’s nose homed in on a spot underneath the super’s jaw then she took a long, deep inhale. God, she smelled so good. Not as strong as before, but still, her head is swooning.

“L-Lena!”

Her eyelashes fluttered open and Lena blushed madly while she pulled away. “Sorry… I-” Her breath hitched. “I don't know why I did that…”

“You…” Kara’s face turned an equal shade of red. “...scented me.”

“Is…” She blushed. “Is that bad?”

“No! It’s j-just… it’s what c-courting couples do.” Kara’s voice grew quiet and bashful like a teenager. “Scent is really important when it comes to selecting a…”

“A what?” Lena edged, seeing how Kara was doing a fantastic impression of a tomato. The Luthor decides to keep her hands to herself and give the alien some breathing room. She goes to refill her wine glass and takes a seat on the couch once again. “Come sit,” she requested with a pat on the cushion. “I want you to tell me everything you know about the Kryptonian reproduction system.”

The ‘birds and the bees’ talk starts off fairly well, with Kara reiterating what Lena already knows about Alphas concerning ruts. But when she goes into further detail, Lena’s ears start to burn.

“That swelling... from before, is called a knot. It usually only happens during a rut or a heat. The alpha pushes it in and it creates a seal to help conception.”

“ _ Good god _ , how in the world does an omega hold  _ all of that _ in?!” Lena asked hotly, red faced and tipsy from the alcohol. “I mean when you came it was…  _ A lot _ . I mean I’m not complaining, it's just…  _ Wow _ . And don’t get me started on the size. Are all alphas as big as you are?”

“I… don’t know,” Kara shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the far end of the sofa, blushing just as red. “I assume that maybe I’m an exception…because of my bloodline to the royal family. Elite alphas are known to be virile enough to sire litters at a time.”

“Litters?!” Lena gaped at that, but it isn’t too far fetched from what she saw under the scope. “Do omegas release that multiple eggs at a time then?”

“During heats, sometimes… depending on the omega, and the alpha they’re with.” Kara shifted again, crossing her legs. “Heats happen less often than ruts, but they last longer to give their bodies’ time to ovulate. Alphas usually stay with them until their heat is over, to ensure that the pups conceived are theirs.”

“Well, that’s rather primal is it?” Lena wondered out loud, without thinking.

“Yeah, I guess Kryptonians aren’t as civil as one would expect.” Kara cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, crossing her legs the other direction then.

“It’s kinda hot,” Lena muttered too loosely against the glass. “The whole… _ breeding _ thing. I mean, I can see the appeal behind it. Animalistic instincts and all that.”

“Gosh, it’s getting late don’t you think?!” Kara pranced off the couch, clutching a couch cushion over her lap. Lena blinked out of her drunken haze for just a moment, eyes drawing down to the covering. “Well, I really should go! I have an article due tonight and Snapper is gonna have my head if it’s late.”

“Oh, of course,” Lena arched a bow at Kara’s behavior with a crack of a smirk. “Do come for lunch tomorrow, yes? I’ll have you donate another sample at the lab. If you don’t mind…”

“Su-sure!” Kara squawked and bumped into the balcony door. Her nervous fidgeting was absolutely adorable. “I’ll be there.”

“Are you stealing my couch pillow?” She asked with a laugh when Kara opened the glass slide and backed out onto the balcony. The super moved in a flash, tossing the pillow and shooting off into the sky before Lena could blink. 

A deep breath escaped Lena’s mouth when she slumped back onto the couch. The tension between her and Kara was thick enough to cut a knife with. What happened between them was certainly a test to their friendship or… whatever was going on between them. 

Lena thought she had enough wine for the night, so she switched to scotch instead. 

***

As agreed upon, Kara arrives at L-corp at noon. She’s dressed in tan chinos today with a french tucked white button down. Her hair is pulled back into a low tail and she looks absolutely stunning, sheepishly grinning while presenting a bag of Big Belly Burgers in the doorway. Lena could smell Kara’s scent all the way from her lab before the aroma of fried food reached her nose.

It’s not as overwhelming as it was when Kara’s rut came, but the sweet spice was ever present, swimming in Lena’s brain. If she could somehow bottle it up and put in her aromatic oil diffuser she was sure she’d make another fortune on it alone. She can even smell it even while the charred dead cow and sharp cheddar rolls around in her mouth.

Lunch went on just as usual. The two of them chatted about their day, giggling over little jokes about the people they work with. Kara shows her an old photo she found of her and Alex in middle school where ‘little’ Danvers is bench pressing her squealing big sister. It’s endearing and it warms Lena’s heart that Kara shared it with her.

After the food is gone, though, there’s an awkward silence between them. More tension. Because they know what needs to happen next. A throat is cleared and Lena moves from the sofa to the supply cabinet, retrieving a fresh sample cup she stored in a drawer. “You can use the private bathroom over there,” she directed, averting eye contact because Kara’s fingers brushed against her in the exchange and her cheeks are warm. Kara silentently gave a nod and quietly went, easing the door shut gently behind her. 

Lena released a deep breath then went to check her face with the compact mirror she keeps in her purse. Her cheeks are flushed and her pupils are abnormally dilated, showing only a sliver of her green irises. That’s new… Her pulse is a little fast, too. Overall she feels fine, other than the constant arousal. But that was normal, if not, a bit amplified, whenever Kara was around. Especially now, when she has gotten a taste of all that power between her legs...

Not to mention the sheer amount of come Kara could dump inside her, which has been a recently discovered kink of Lena’s. Which she feels surprisingly shameless about. She’s never wanted that from anyone before.  _ No, stop _ . Lena shook her head. Stop thinking about that.  _ Keep it professional. I’m here to help her as a friend. Friends don’t think about those things. _

Friends don’t plot revenge upon the world over a secret, either. Nor do they fly across the globe to get your favorite things and bend over backwards at every beck and call. They don’t blindly give every sleepless night to the thought of their touch.

Then again, Kara was never ‘just a friend’, she was always something more.

“Um, Lena?”

Her chest hitched to her name and she turned in Kara’s direction. The sample cup in Kara’s hand was empty, still, and she looked guilty, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry… it’s just. I can’t seem to... right now.”

The skin on the back of Lena’s neck began to prickle with a strange sensation. A magnetic field which pulsed and flowed between the space between them is there. Lena could feel Kara’s unrest, her nervous uncertainty. It fills Lena with an intense urge to soothe her. Gently, Lena approached her with soft, searching eyes and placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “It’s alright, I know it’s a lot of pressure. Maybe you can try again some other time.”

“It’s… just,” Kara stammered, twisting her fingers like she does while gathering her words. “I feel horrible about what I did… even though you said it was okay. It’s not. I couldn’t stop when you were telling me to… I-” Kara’s voice tightened the more she talked and Lena’s heart ached for her to the sight of her tears. It reminded her of the time she came out to her as Supergirl, at how much pain the secret was causing. “I couldn’t control myself.”

“I was frightened a little, but you didn’t hurt me.” She soothes her hands over the super’s face, taking in the soft doe-like expression of Kara’s eyes. “If I am to be completely honest, I like it a little rough. Even before I met you… I’ve thought about Supergirl fucking me like that once or twice.”

If Kara’s jaw wasn’t attached, it would be on the floor just then. “You have?”

“Sure.” Lena knew she was blushing, and she flicked her eyes down for a moment, clearing her throat. “In a dark and twisted self-destructive type of way that’s probably not exactly healthy.” When Kara went to say something, Lena silenced her with a press of a finger on the lips. “How about I suck on your cock a little? Would that help you?”

The sample cup cracked in Kara’s hand at the inquiry and she let out a tiny little squeak. Lena grinned as wide as a Cheshire cat and pressed herself against Kara’s front, humming with satisfaction at the growing hardness she found there. “I take that as a ‘yes’?”

“Oh,  _ Rao _ .” Kara started to pant like a dog while Lena bit on her neck. Her hands make quick work to unbuckle and pull Kara’s belt loose. The noise of the zipper echoes in the laboratory, followed by a long hiss from Kara’s teeth. Lena palmed her gently, stroking the underside and gasping at the heavy twitch against her fingers. 

“Hope, set the lab status to Do Not Disturb and turn on Redsun, number 23,” Lena commands.

“ _ At once, Miss Luthor. _ ”

Startled by the computer assistant, Kara takes a step back, blinking through the beam of redlight flooding in from above. “Number 23?” Kara echoed, sighing at the numbing effect of the lamp. “How many are there?”

“You’ll have to just wait and find out.” Lena plucked the cracked, but still intact, sample cup from Kara’s hand, then sank to her knees. Lena could see how Kara’s legs were shaking and she soothes her hands over them. “Do you want to sit down?”

“No! No, this is good,” Kara breathed, staring down at her with shock and wonder. “You installed redsun lamps for me?”

“I did.” The super’s cock sprang free from Kara’s trousers. Lena had almost forgotten how magnificent it was, how it felt in her hand. Hot, heavy and pulsing with a need so great, that Lena couldn’t resist even if she wanted to. She skated her lips across the head while saying, “It’s so you won’t have to worry so much for next time you fuck me… whenever and however you want.”

At that, Kara let out a long groan of agony. “You’d let me do that?”

“Of course, darling.” Kara hissed at the first swipe of Lena’s tongue, drawing up a bead of precum. “I need to service you well, so you can serve National City at your best.”

“ _ Golley. _ ” Kara moaned loudly to the way Lena was sucking her lips around the head like a soft kitten. “Yeah… Okay…” Her breaths become heavy and her hands sink into Lena’s silky hair. “We make a pretty good team, right?” Kara huffed. “A Super and a Luthor.”

Lena was clearly done talking, but she moaned in confirmation to that claim. Kara tasted like how she smelled. Sweet, spicy and fruity. The flavor bounces around in Lena’s brain like rubber pellets being fired at high velocities. As she wondered what Kara’s cum would taste like, she worked eagerly to find out, bobbing her head back and forth with her eyes searching Kara’s for approval.

“Oh, Lena…” Kara groaned, tightening her hands around Lena’s skull. “Oh, Rao! That feels so good!” The super was melting with the treatment, moaning without abandon. She looked down into Lena’s eyes. “You look so good on your knees for me.”

The praise carried straight to Lena’s clit, causing her to moan loudly around Kara’s cock. And to her further delight, Kara worked up the nerve to start thrusting her hips, forcing herself deeper and deeper into Lena’s throat. It didn’t take long before Kara to start falling over the edge. Lena lips smacked against the swell of the alpha’s knot. It throbs heavily against her face as Kara spills down her throat with a deep groan. Lena tried to pull back to collect the sample, but the super wouldn’t let her. Kara’s hands kept a tight hold. 

Lena tapped the cup on Kara’s knee, reminding her of what needed to be done. Kara drew back a little too late. She’s already spent. 

“So-sorry!” 

Luckily, Lena didn’t swallow all of it. Regrettably, she tilted the cup under her chin and let Kara’s cum flow out of her lips in a thick, gooey stream. Her eyes kept locked on Kara’s, clearly making a show of it.

Kara tasted just like she smelled. Addictive and positively delicious. Lena knew she was in trouble. They can no longer be friends after all this. There was no possible way.

A thought interrupted Lena’s thoughts. Her brows twist in confusion to the sight of Kara’s shrinking knot.

“Didn’t you say that alphas only have knots during ruts or heats?”

“Um…” Kara looked down, seeing how that observation could be confusing now. “I… thought so.”

Lena shrugged her shoulders. “I supposed we’ll be discovering new things together then,” she said while rising to her feet again. Kara awkwardly tucked herself back in her pants and Lena went to place the sample in the incubator immediately to keep it warm. With a quick command, the redsun is turned off and Lena goes straight to work, typing logs into her computer.

“Um…” Behind her, the super adjusted her glasses in a nervous fiddle. “Are you… doing anything later tonight?”

The typing stopped.

“I was thinking that maybe…” Kara cleared her throat. “Since we haven’t been spending much time outside of work, we could go out to eat or something?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Lena asked, twisting her swivel chair.

“No!” Kara’s pink face looked as if she was ready to pass out. “I mean like friends! Hanging out and stuff!”

“You know I’d say ‘yes’, if you did.” 

“If I… what?” Kara took a sharp breath, eyes widening.

“If you asked me on a date.” Lena turned back to her computer and resumed typing. “I’d say yes.” 

The lab fell silent, save for the clanking of the keyboard.

“Then… would you like-”

“Pick me up from my place at seven.”

Kara’s sigh of relief was telling. Lena cracked a small smile to herself, cheeks flushing with color.

“Oh, gosh. Okay! Seven! Um… dinner and a movie okay?”

“I’ll see you then.”

Lena’s fingers halted with a whoosh and a quick peck on her cheek. Her heart leapt several stories in a split second of time. When she turns, Kara is gone, but her cheek burns hotly with the tingle of evidence she left behind.

Lena pressed her fingers there, eyes fluttering close to keep the memory of the first kiss Kara has ever placed on her since they reconciled.  _ Don’t get too carried away, _ she told herself. It’s just one date.

But a girl can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Thanks for being patient with me. Stay tuned for the next chapter in like a couple of months... Haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on tumblr: @twistyvixy and check out my other stuff there.


End file.
